A New Beginning
A New Beginning is also the name of a defunct Viridian Ocean crew. A New Beginning is a crew on the Viridian Ocean created by captain Atennis and senior officer Masterred. The beginning of a friendship Masterred originally started out as Demonboyred. Now, Demonboyred had played Puzzle Pirates before, but his computer was not fast enough to run the program properly, so he gave up and tried again the next year in 2006. He started out very well, bouncing from crew to crew and getting his stats up quickly for a new pirate to the game. He went along and eventually ended up in front of a senior officer named Ophilia of the crew Pygocentus Cariba (who is currently sailing the Sage Ocean under the name Saveen). Demonboy almost had the stats to be a senior officer in that crew, so he joined up as a fleet officer. At the time, he didn't know the relationship he'd soon gain with Ophilia and captain Atennis. The pillage The next day, Ophilia and Atennis were on, and the captain suggested a pillage to see how Demonboy acted under pressure. They headed out and eventually came to a battle, though no-one on board noticed it was a player versus player battle. Ophilia encouraged Demonboy to navigate for the battle, which he handled quite well. They lost the fight, and Ophilia was upset because she and Atennis had worked on getting the crew fame up, but in the end, Atennis and she decided to give Demonboy the senior officer position beside Ophilia. The upsets After a while, Demonboy was demoted to an officer, which upset him quite badly, and he left the crew. Days later, he joined back up as a fleet officer, and grew a slight crush on one of the crewmates - the crush was discovered by Johhnyq (who later stopped playing after an upset between him and the pirate Krazer). After the small crush Demonboy had was out of the bag, he left once again, perturbed, and joined up with another crew. A month later, Demonboy realized he missed the comedy and knowledge of Atennis and Ophilia, so returned again, given strict warning that if he left again he would be never allowed to return. He joined as a fleet officer again. Days after that, Ophilia and Atennis grew close, and eventually arranged and had a marriage in Puzzle Pirates. Many attended, including Demonboy. A month or two later, Demonboy left Puzzle Pirates - he had lost interest after Atennis disbanded the crew to join with Ophilia as fleet officers. Before the return of Demonboyred as Masterred Ophilia one day left Puzzle Pirates, but returned to tell Atennis she was leaving him and the game she had worked on for almost two years. Atennis was crushed, but decided to keep playing Puzzle Pirates. Eventually a conflict between him and another captain within the flag caused Atennis to lose the family of Neptune's Wrath, and he headed to the crew The Swords of Steal, led by the infamous Moggle. The return of Masterred A long time passed, Atennis helping greatly with the flag, and then one day, Masterred contacted Moggle after seeing Atennis' name on another pirate's hearty list. He learned Atennis was very active, and that he could probably contact him the next day he got on. To Masterred's delight, Atennis gladly talked to him, and invited him to join Swords of Steal. Days passed, and the two grew closer as friends. As in every crew, the bad always happens. Moggle desided to leave Swords Of Steal behind, to join his real-life wife's crew. Atennis, once again upset and angry, left Swords of Steal, after winning nearly six hundred thousand PoE for the crew chest, teaching battle navigation to fellow senior officers in the flag to help with upcoming blockades. Masterred talked with Atennis, tried to cheer him up, and proposed the question of having Atennis start a new crew. Atennis thought for nearly an hour, contemplating and wondering, and decided that it was a great idea. On June 2nd, 2008, A New Beginning was started. It has started growing and the crew is a happy bunch.